<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine and Chill by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293531">Quarantine and Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Standing Sex, against a glass door, because why not, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're stuck in an apartment with your crush?  Awkward mutual pining, a quarantine goes into effect, why not take the plunge and confess...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Short Stories &amp; One Shots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine and Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>born in the notes of a Tumblr reblog game created by ClearWillow.  Eh, we were trying to boost the note count and the SFW portion was my contribution lol.  It was a free write, cleaned up, edited, and turned into smut because I can. :)<br/>https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/613337787228405760/clearwillow-clearwillow-clearwillow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost dinner time and Kagome was doing her best to kick her best friend out of her apartment so she could get some studying done.  The test could be done at any time through the weekend, but she just wanted to get it over with.</p><p>“Ugh,” she rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time.  “Go Home Inuyasha!  I need to study for my test tomorrow.”</p><p>But the hanyo simply turns back to the television and pretends to ignore her.  She couldn’t see the smug look on his face with his back to her.  It was so easy to rile her up that he loved taking any opportunity to do so.  He clicks through the channels, looking for something more interesting to watch, and maybe a show that would entice her into joining him on the couch and give up her tirade.</p><p>She rounds the piece of furniture and stands in front, blocking his view with her hands on her hips.  “Inu… Please go home?!  You can come over tomorrow afternoon when my test is done.”</p><p>“Come on Gome, I’m not even making any noise,” he grumps and tries to shift to see around her small frame with no luck.  Inuyasha whines, “I can’t see the tv, what if there’s something important.”</p><p>“Like what?!”  She flails her arms in front of him, her frustration knowing no bounds at this point.  “You can go home and watch your own television if it’s so…”</p><p><em>“Breaking news!”</em>  They hear the news anchor’s voice declare.</p><p>Kagome whips around from the sudden intrusion and Inuyasha takes advantage of the distraction to pull her by the arm down onto the couch. </p><p>She’s about to retaliate with a punch in the arm, when more information begins to blare on the screen that takes her full attention.</p><p>
  <em>“Channel JPST now switching to our live coverage feed from the State department where Governor Matsuhito has just instituted a new Stay in Place order.”</em>
</p><p>“N-No, way!” Kagome jumps to her feet.  The timing of this announcement was horrible!  She glances over at the man sitting next to her that looked just as shocked.  His face turning a similar shade as his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“The Stay in Place order is effective as of 6pm this evening.  If you are in a house, please stay where you are.  If you are outside, proceed home immediately.  This order will be in place for the next two weeks in order to stem the rise in new Korvidvirus cases.  As you know, our prefecture’s cases have been on the rise…”</em>
</p><p>As the man’s voice drones on in an official monotone, Kagome’s mind short circuits.  She glances at the clock, <em>5:50pm</em>.  That means… her face slowly flushes with heat… that Inuyasha was stuck there for the night?!</p><p>Oh, the hanyo was faring no better than she.  Sure, he was having fun teasing her by playing a couch potato, but never intended to stay the night!  He clicks off the television.  That was enough news for one night.  There had been talk about the government doing something like this, but he didn’t think a decision would be made so suddenly.</p><p>“You know,” Inuyasha clears his throat nervously, “I could try to run home, maybe I won’t get caught.”</p><p>Kagome sighs, that was a tempting offer to put her out of her misery, but it would be rude to kick him out under these circumstances.  “No, it’s fine Inu.  Hey, um,” she points a thumb toward the kitchen, “I’m gonna go make us dinner okay.  How about you pick a movie for us to watch.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure…” the hanyou watches her walk away.  He wasn’t sure what to make of her emotional state.  Was she really upset with him staying there?  Or was she just annoyed with the situation in general?  Not wanting to add to the tension brewing in the air, he decides to just do as she asked.  Since she liked romantic comedies, he’ll chose a movie he knows she enjoys to hopefully lighten the mood.</p><p>Safely away from view in the small kitchen, Kagome braces herself against the counter for a moment to collect her thoughts.  First, her motivation to study just went down the drain.  Second, there was a reason she’d wanted Inuyasha to go home.  They’ve been friends since her first year of high school, and now as adults, their platonic friendship was that of the best of friends.  The problem was a growing fondness for, well… <em>more</em>. </p><p>It wasn’t something that developed over night, but it had taken years to admit to herself that she had a real crush on her best friend.  But he’s never given her any indication of wanting more than the relationship they already had.  So, she kept her feelings bottled inside and was trying to move on which meant distancing herself.  He wasn’t making that any easier by insisting on coming over all the time and now they were stuck in here for the night!  She’s been able to avoid Inuyasha staying over till now.  <em>So much for that record now.</em> </p><p>Another sigh escapes her lips as she pushes away from the counter and opens the fridge.  It was time to push those feelings back down and figure out dinner before he worried something was wrong.  While she cooks, she’ll just do her best to think of a way to make this situation work.</p><p>Inuyasha trains his ears forward once he hears the stove click on.  He’d heard the sighs and could sense the changes in energies coming from the woman.  Something was definitely bothering Kagome and it tore him apart that he didn’t know what it was or what to do about it. </p><p>She had no clue that he’s been pining over her since they’d met but he’d never had the guts to ask her out. So, he did the next best thing and became her friend, because that way he could at least scare the other potential suitors off.  And there had been a few over the years.  Not surprising considering she was a beautiful woman.  He wasn’t able to get rid of all of them, but most of the relationships ended quickly when you had a towering hanyo constantly around. </p><p>He closes his eyes.  Her raven locks and bright blue eyes, an infectious smile and a heart of gold.  <em>He would die for this woman.</em>  Kagome’s energy pulled at his reiki like no other… he just needed to find a way to act upon it…</p><p>“That was delicious,” he groans with a satiated belly.  This woman always knew how to tantalize his taste buds.</p><p>“Thanks,” she smiles and stands to clear the table.</p><p>“No,” he gets up and takes the plate from her hand, “let me, you’ve done enough.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But, nothing.”  He shoos, her away.  “I’ll do the dishes and you start the movie.”</p><p>As Kagome takes a seat on the couch and cues up the DVD, she couldn’t help but remark on how helpful Inu was being.  Had he sensed her distress?  The hanyo could be a grumpy pain at times, but she had to admit he was quite caring when she was upset.  Well, she chuckles in her head, that’s as long as said hanyo wasn’t the <em>cause</em> of the distress.</p><p>While Kagome waits for Inuyasha to finish the dishes, she trolls mindlessly on her social media.  There were a lot of posts about the recent announcement, theories about what was next to come including a full quarantine.  She shudders at that last one.  It wasn’t a bad idea, but maybe she was just anxious about being stuck at home alone for such a long period of time with no other physical contact. </p><p><em>‘You know he would stay with you if you just asked…’</em> her conscious chimes in.  <em>‘Hush!’</em>  A new bloom flows over her cheeks.  That was just wishful thinking.</p><p>A new scent wafts in from the kitchen along with the sounds of popping.  Why doesn’t it surprise her that he made a snack?  That man’s metabolism was beyond her comprehension. </p><p>He walks in and plops onto the couch beside her and holds out the bowl of popcorn.</p><p>Kagome waves it away.  “I’m still full,” she chuckles.</p><p>“More for me,” he grins and pops a few kernels into his mouth.</p><p>The movie he chose surprised her.  Surely meant for her liking and not his own.  “Beauty and the Beast?”  She muses.  And the live action version that she enjoyed.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.  “Eh, it’s just a movie.”</p><p>“Okay,” she chuckles, and hits play.</p><p>No, it was true that this wasn’t the type of movie he’d chose for himself to watch, but there’s a reason he didn’t mind this one and it wasn’t just because she liked it.  In a way, he saw himself as the Beast and Kagome was his Belle.  All his life he’d been torn about who he was.  Half human, half yokai, who fit in neither world according to his older half-brother.  Sure, he’d have to be a fool to not realize his attractive features.  Girls often fawned over his snowy white hair, the fluffy ears, not to mention his body.  But inside that didn’t stop him from feeling like… a monster.</p><p>Maybe that was one of the reasons he thought Kagome would never see him as a partner.  Inuyasha turns away to hide the frown on his face and chastises himself.  This wasn’t the time to throw himself a pity party.  Tonight, was about helping Kagome relax and stop stressing about whatever it was that was bothering her.</p><p>Scene after scene plays on the television screen.  He almost chuckles watching the woman so focused on the movie. </p><p>What he doesn’t realize is the internal turmoil brewing inside of Kagome.  She loved this movie for one reason.  She identifies with Belle.  It had been Miroku who’d let her in on a secret that Inuyasha kept buried, and one that broke her heart to hear.  After that, this movie had a whole new significance for her, and she hoped one day to be the Belle that helps the Beast to realize he too could be loved.</p><p>As the dancing scene filters onto the screen.  Kagome worries her bottom lip in debate…</p><p>
  <em>Should she…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouldn’t she…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…</em>
</p><p>Without moving her head, she glances at his shoulder.  What if she just rested her head on it?  Would he react?  Kagome feigns a yawn and lets her head drift onto his shoulder as if she was growing tired. </p><p>Inuyasha stiffens for a second at the sudden contact, but before she can pull away thinking she’d made a mistake, he relaxes and simply puts his arm around her to keep her from sliding.  His mind was flying at a mile a minute. This wasn’t the first time she’s used him as a pillow, but it didn’t make his nerves any less frazzled. <em>‘She’s just tired,’</em> he reasons with himself.</p><p>As happy as she was that he put his arm around her, it still wasn’t much more than the actions of a friend. Kagome musters up the courage again as things take a turn for the worst in the movie and pretends to need more comforting.  She gives a fake sniffle and turns her face into his chest.  “This part is always so sad,” she mumbles.</p><p>Again, Inuyasha flinches, unsure of how to proceed.  With a slight tremble, he places a hand against her back, smoothing it up and down to comfort her.  “The good stuff is coming up soon,” his whispers as gently as he can muster.</p><p><em>Rip.</em>  Was he not picking up on what she was trying to convey?! </p><p>Heaven help him, what was she asking of him?!</p><p>As the pair sits there confused of the other’s intentions, they sit mindlessly in place as the rest of the movie plays on.  If there’d been anyone else in the room, they would have sworn that watching the two was akin to a movie romance playing out titled <em>idiots in love</em>.  The sexual tension was palpable. </p><p>He wanted to cuddle her.  Every fiber of his being was enjoying holding her in his arms.  Playing the concerned friend, right?  Beggars couldn’t be choosers.  <em>Just enjoy what you can get hanyo</em>, his mind taunts him, <em>or grow a pair and do something about it! </em> Damn he hated his subconscious sometimes.        </p><p>When the credits begin to roll, Inuyasha makes a move to turn off the movie.  But with Kagome still sitting with her arm now drifted around his waist, he couldn’t reach the remote.  He gives her a moment to move, but when she doesn’t react to the credits, he clears his throat.  “Um, Kagome, the movie’s over.  You can get up now.”</p><p>She exhales, “just a little longer… Please,” she adds for emphasis.</p><p>Groans fire off one by one in his head.  “Okay…” </p><p>Kagome couldn’t hold back anymore.  She’d convinced herself earlier while cooking that if the opportunity presented itself to just take it.  If he turned her down, at least she would have an answer.  “Maybe… I’d like to stay cuddling with you… Inu.”  Her voice tapers off into a whisper, “it feels good.”  What she really wanted was more than cuddles, but baby steps…</p><p><em>WHAT?!!’</em>  Inuyasha gulps hard.  Between her words and a scent change, it was finally clicking into place just why this woman was acting a little different.  Guess it was now or never. </p><p>“I do wanna cuddle too…” his voice cracks, “but if I touch you any longer, I might not be able to stop.”  He looks away, staring at the corner of the room unable to face her.  “I-Is that what you want... from me?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>His head turns back faster than a whiplash, uncertain if he’d heard correctly.  But all he finds in response are those damn cerulean blue eyes staring back expectantly.  Inuyasha’s ears perk up as a silent staring contest develops.  No words, just subtle cues.  Her eyelids softening… her gaze shifting from his eyes to his lips…  Her palms planted on his chest slip just a tad lower, before coming to rest above his waistband.  His breathing falters from the proximity of her hand so close to his manhood, information not lost if based on the growing tightness of his slacks.  She slowly runs the tip of her tongue along the seam, hydrating her parched lips.  A move tracked from start to finish by the hanyo. </p><p>A low, animalistic growl tremors from Inuyasha’s core.  “Do you have any idea how fucking bad I’ve wanted you Gome?”</p><p>“Maybe you should show me how badly,” she purrs back, her confidence growing by the second, empowered by his reception. </p><p>“But,” his tone changes suddenly as his old fears return.  “Tell me why someone as special as you are, why would you want a mutt like me?” </p><p>Her eyes flash wide in anger and she pulls away holding back the urge to slap him.  “Don’t you dare call yourself a mutt Inuyasha!  I want you just the way you are, get that through your thick skull!”</p><p>His ears pin back from the shrill tone of her expletives.  He’d miscalculated how angry she would become from his self-deprecations.    </p><p>Seeing him flinch, Kagome, closes her eyes and re-centers herself with an exhale.  When she opens them, she places her palm against his cheek.  “Is that why you’ve never asked me out before?” she question him.  “You thought I wouldn’t want you because you’re a hanyo?”  He nods.  “I don’t care about your heritage,” she places her other hand over his heart, “what matters is what’s inside here.”</p><p>She really was too good for him.  Inuyasha pulls Kagome over till she’s straddling his lap.  “I’m sorry,” his ears wilt and blend with his hair.  “It’s hard to stop believing what you were told as a child.” </p><p>Her eyes crinkle into a warm smile.  “Well, it’s time to change that.”  She lightly runs her fingers across his lips, then moves her hand behind his head to pull him forward.  She places a kiss on his lips, placing all the years of her wanting behind it.  Inuyasha wraps his arms around and places his hand on the small of her back, pressing, cajoling her body to mold against his.  And melt she did at how tender he was being with her.  Kagome’s heart soared as its rhythm synched with his.    </p><p>He gently scoops her up and lays her back against the couch, settling over her body but careful to hold his weight up.  He smooths his hand over her hair, threading his fingers through the soft raven tresses.  She moves her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and thighs, guiding his hips down, pinning hers. Inuyasha groans when the pressure of her core rides up against his rock-hard cock.  She squeezes her legs again while slightly rocking her hips, pulling a deeper moan from the hanyo. </p><p>“Gome,” he whimpers.  “Slow down…”</p><p>“No…” she whines.  She’s waited far too long to indulge in her desires not to take advantage now when they were both wanting more. </p><p>Inuyasha sits back on his haunches and pulls his shirt off, then starts to work on undoing his pants.  While he fusses with his clothes, Kagome works to shed hers, starting with her bottoms.  As carefully as she can without kicking him, she shimmies the shorts and panties down.  He can barely hold back a grin or the skip in his heartbeat at seeing his crush’s body being revealed to him layer by layer.  “You’re so damn beautiful,” he mumbles causing her to blush.  Seeing her milky skin and sinful curves up close were better than any fantasies he’d made up in his head over the years.</p><p>A light blush peppers her chest and cheeks as her eyes map out the details of his chest and ab’s.  She reaches out and runs her fingers along the grooves, confirming the firm and unyielding muscular frame the man sported.  Was it his hanyo blood that kept it so in check?  Well it didn’t really matter how, but that she was about to enjoy the power they may wield.  That being said, her gaze drifts lower as he sat back on his powerful thighs to the real prize package.  Inuyasha’s wasn’t the first dick she’s seen before, but his was certainly the finest.  Kagome bites her lip just envisioning that perfect piston in action. </p><p>He chuckles at her reaction, but when his nose picks up the piquant pheromones being released by this woman, his primal urge was like a bee zeroing in to deflower a new bloom.  Not that she was a virgin, but it was a piece of information he preferred to not think about.  This was their first time together, so as far as he was concerned, it was all that mattered.  With a quick swirl, he flips his hair up and ties it into a loose man bun to get it out of the way, before sinking back over Kagome.</p><p>The heat index rises in the small living room from the skin to skin contact.  Kagome resumes wrapping her legs around his ass and thighs, letting his length ride against her clit.  She arches her body when he dives into her bosoms, loving the way his tongue and fangs tease over the supple skin and rake against the pert nipples.  While Inuyasha appeared satisfied leaving a wake of love bites along her neck and chest, Kagome focuses on numbing the aching burn between her thighs.  She rocks her hips back and forth allowing the length of his shaft to rub along her folds, his tip pressing into her clit with each pass.      </p><p>Inuyasha presses down suddenly, using his weight and strength to stop Kagome’s rocking.  If she’d kept going for much longer, he wouldn’t have lasted.  But she wasn’t too happy about stopping cold turkey and bucks against him.  He chuckles, scooping her off her back and onto his lap again.  “Let’s move to a more comfortable area,” he whispers and nibbles along the shell of her ear lobe. </p><p>“Bedroom,” she moans in response. </p><p>“Nah, how about the balcony?”</p><p>Kagome pushes off his chest, sputtering, “balcony?!”</p><p>The hanyo chuckles, “just kidding… unless you wanna be seen…”</p><p>An unexpected sense of arousal peaks in Kagome at the idea of doing something so naughty.  She’d never considered such a voyeuristic notion, and yet an image of being pressed up against the patio window being fucked by Inuyasha, marked in a way by any happenstance passerby was <em>tantalizing</em>.  Her face flushes crimson over her next words.</p><p>“Okay… but j-just against the patio door, a-and with all the lights off.”</p><p>Well he did not see that one coming.</p><p>“Hold on,” he smirks, emboldened to give his girl what she asked for. </p><p>She wraps her arms around his neck and legs hook over his hips as best they can, with Inuyasha supporting from below.  He turns off the overhead light, bathing them in darkness with only the dim glow of the streetlamps outside to guide him.  They were 3 floors above street level with no other apartments adjacent, so the chances of being seen were slim.  But it was still a risk.</p><p>When her naked back hits the cold glass, Kagome shivers.  “Soon enough you’ll be all warmed up,” he teases.  She shoots him a glare anyways which makes him chuckle even more.  Inuyasha leans forward, crushing her further against the surface.  He runs his tongue along the shell of her ear, murmuring in a deep heady tone.  “Guide him in.”</p><p>Kagome reaches between them placing the tip in front of her entrance.  Just a brush against her sensitively swollen sex was enough to pull a gasp from the woman.  Her eyes grow half lidded as she relaxes her legs and Inuyasha rocks upwards slowly while pushing her hips down until he was seated all the way inside.  His eyes close for a moment, relishing in the pressure her walls place against his engorged member.  She was so wet and the combined heat of their sexes, funnels warmth throughout their bodies.  His feverish forehead touches against the cool glass… he could die right there a happy hanyo.</p><p>He feels a kiss against his temple and turns to look.  Kagome is smiling back with the same soft glow he was surely sporting.  Like an emptiness had been lifted from the both of them.  He returns the smile and molds his lips against hers, gently, probing, their tongues dancing to a new rhythm.  His hips follow suit with measured upward thrusts, a cadence dictated by oral guidance.  All of the hanyo’s senses were inflamed.  The physical touch, their bodies moving together in measured rocking motions.  Her scents intertwining with his.  She belonged to him now. </p><p>Long forgotten was the fact they were bared to the world for any poor or lucky soul that looks up as they walk by on the street tonight.</p><p>His powerful thighs show no signs of fatigue as he pulls moan after delicious mewl from Kagome’s lips.  Her body was coated in a light sheen of sweat, that glistened when their bodies angled in the right motion.  Her fingers now threaded into his messy strands, slowly begin to dig into the scalp.  </p><p>“Inu…” she gasps through shorter and shorter heady breaths.  All the friction was like kindling ready to catch fire.  Her head tips back, braced against the glass with her eyes screwed shut.  “Please…” she was desperate for a release.</p><p>He was afraid to go too hard against the fragile surface, controlling, yet intensifying just his hip thrusts.  The hanyo’s grip on her hips dig in, but he flexes his fingertips to keep the claws from puncturing her skin.  “Fuck!” he groans as he uses gravity to help slam her pelvis down while drives from below.  Faster… harder… Kagome’s heels are dug in at the juncture of his ass and thighs.</p><p>When the match is lit, her body arcs and by sheer will her finger stay clasped around his neck desperately holding on through each wave break and swell.  She cries out his name through a string of expletives while her sex clamps down around his shaft. </p><p>“Damn… Gome…” he keeps up the onslaught despite the war being leveraged against his cock for he too could feel the damn about to burst.  Inuyasha drives in hard for a few more minutes through his own orgasm, only letting up after the final pump has passed and no more could be spilt.  His head drops onto her shoulder while his ragged breathing slowly returns to normal. </p><p>Kagome releases his hair and softly weaves her fingers through his tresses, gently massaging his scalp and ears as he comes down from his own high.  She kisses his temple and rests her face against the side of his.  “You were amazing Inu…” she whispers sweet praises as she works her soothing touch. </p><p>Even for a hanyo, by this point his legs were growing tired.  Inuyasha gathers her up without even pulling out yet and plops back onto the couch.  They’ll deal with the mess in the morning.  Able to use his hands again, he threads his fingers through her hair on both sides of her head, pulling her forward and planting a chaste kiss on her lips.  He closes his eyes and lets his forehead rest against hers. </p><p>“I won’t be able to stop touching you now…” though more a statement, his voice is quiet and reflective.</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop either,” she murmurs back.</p><p>A sift sigh wisps out of the hanyo.  What had started out as a nightmare scenario was in fact a blessing in disguise.  The woman in his arms was the most precious jewel in the world to him and will never again make the mistake of being afraid around her. </p><p>He pulls back and caresses her cheek, letting his thumb sweep along the skin still flushed with warmth. Inuyasha smiles but lowers his gaze just a tad a bit nervous.  “Is it okay… to say that I’ve loved you for a long time?”  His eyes peak up hesitantly for her response.   </p><p>Kagome pulls his face up by his cheeks, and even in the semi-darkness his canine eyes can see the glinting moisture building in them along with the biggest smile.</p><p>“I think…” her voice cracks but she knows it’s true, “I think we’re both are guilty because I’ve loved you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>